It's About Time
by cannibalcake
Summary: Battlestar GalacticaBurn Notice crossover. Sam Axe tries to pick up Laura Roslin at a bar.


Laura Roslin was in a bad mood. Escaping the security detail that had been so generously provided to "protect" her from the general public was not easy. Really they were there to watch her. She doubted she needed much protecting as the general public were still completely unaware of the fleet's arrival. The hot, humid, sandy atmosphere of Miami was getting to her too. She was glad to see a beach again, but it was such a dramatic change from the coldness of space she'd grown accustomed to. Why they'd chosen to stash her here was a mystery.

Laura had been standing at the bar for what seemed like ages, and she was having trouble getting the attention of the bartender. Gods, she just needed a drink. Was that really so much to ask? Laura sighed and rested her chin on her hand as she watched the people on the other side of the bar drinking happily.

"You gotta get his attention," a male voice from behind Laura shook her from her thoughts. Laura turned to see a tall, unshaven man who looked to be in his late 40's wearing a bright yellow short-sleeved button down shirt with green plants grinning at her. "What are you drinking?" he asked as he moved in beside her, leaning on the bar.

"Well, nothing right now," Laura snapped. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but she was not in the mood to have some drunken clown trying to pick her up right now. Although, she had to admit he wasn't exactly hard to look at...despite the shirt. Not wanting to be too rude, Laura softened her tone. "Honestly, I don't really care. I just want some sort of intoxicant at this point."

The man seemed to pretend he hadn't heard the edge in her voice, never letting his grin falter. "Julio! Dos mojitos!" he yelled to the bartender, who immediately turned around and put two thumbs up in the air. "See, you just gotta make some noise."

Laura rolled her eyes grudgingly. "Impressive. I'm surprised he heard you over that shirt of yours." Laura had to keep herself from smiling at the hurt puppydog look she got in response. He really did have nice eyes...

"Listen, baby," he quickly recovered, "I'm not the one wearing a business suit at a bar on the beach."

Laura looked around at the scantily clad 20 somethings occupying the bar. She gave a snerk in spite of herself. "A fair enough point. I'm afraid I forgot my bikini tonight," she remarked as their drinks arrived.

"Too bad," the man responded with a wink. "You could have put 'em all to shame."

Laura gave him a radiant smile. "You have no idea," she said raising an eyebrow and offering her hand. "I'm Laura, by the way."

"Sam," he replied, making a grand gesture of kissing her hand instead of shaking it. "Sam Axe. My shirt and I glad to meet you."

She smirked. "My business suit and I haven't decided how we feel about you yet." She took a sip of her mojito and licked her lips. "Although you certainly do have good taste in drinks."

"Best mojitos in Miami, baby!" Sam grinned, raising his glass. "Maybe your business suit just needs to loosen up a bit," he finished with a quick suggestive eyebrow movement.

"Hmph!" Laura snorted, making a lame attempt to hide her amusement as she clinked her glass with his. That was the second time he'd called her 'baby' in the past few minutes. It should be pissing her off, but something about Sam just made it irritatingly charming. He really was quite handsome, with a strong prominent chin covered in a salt and pepper stubble that matched his slightly unkempt hair.

After more conversation and another mojito, Laura realized she hadn't enjoyed herself so much in quite a while. Sam had a quick wit, and an uncanny ability to litter everything he said with flirtatious innuendo. His boldness was refreshing after dealing with Bill's infuriating timid reluctance the past few years. Gods...was she going to get laid tonight? Finally after several YEARS? She looked over at Sam, who was taking a sip of his mojito. By a guy with a yellow shirt and a gold chain around his neck? She brushed her auburn hair from her face to study Sam as he went on about his many travels...heh, travels...if he only knew. Yes. Yes, she was definitely getting some tonight.

As he started into a description of some place called Nigeria, Laura reached out and quickly wove her fingers into Sam's hair, bringing his lips down to hers. The kiss was soft at first, their mouths meeting briefly before pulling back so Laura could look into the lustful brown eyes staring back at her. She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer, and this time the kiss was hungry. Opening her mouth and snaking her tongue out to meet with his, she felt years of sexual tension bubble to the surface and moaned into Sam's mouth while she wrapped her arms around his neck, attempting to pull him even closer.

When they finally broke apart, Sam looked dazed, as though someone had just smacked him in the head with a frying pan. Yup, she still had it. Taking advantage of his momentary speechlessness, Laura leaned in and said, "I think my business suit and I have decided we'd like to go somewhere a little more private with you." She grinned and began to pull away from the bar as she watched Sam comprehend her statement.

After a few seconds, Sam regained his composure and smiled rakishly. "Will you respect me in the morning?"

Laura giggled and held out her hand. "Sam, I don't respect you now."

Taking her hand, allowing her to lead them out, Sam smirked. "Fair enough."


End file.
